headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Space sector
A space sector is a region of charted outer space. In DC Comics continuity, the Guardians of the Universe mapped out the entire occupied universe and assigned a member of the Green Lantern Corps as the protector of each space sector. Traditionally, there are 2,300 known space sectors. Sector 0 Sector 0 exists at the very center of the universe. It includes the So-Oa stellar system, which contains the planet Oa. This is the headquarters of the Guardians of the Universe, as well as the Green Lantern Corps. Sector 0 has routinely been invaded by conquering races and armies including the Sinestro Corps. Sector 4 The planet Koron was located in Sector 4. The Green Lantern known as Yli'laatua was charged with protecting Sector 4. Sister Sercy of the Blue Lantern Corps operated in this sector. Miss Bloss of the Star Sapphires operated in this sector. Sector 119 Sector 119 included a planet known as Khondra. Another planet was inhabited sentient races of ursine and porcine beings. Reemuz was the Green Lantern of this space sector. Skr'kl was a one-time Green Lantern, but was killed by a yellow arachnid creature in his first adventure. Reemuz died years later on his homeworld when he was killed by the sentient virus known as Despotellis. Leezle Pon was Reemuz' successor. Sector 674 Sector 674 contained the planet Bolovax Vik. It's Green Lantern protector was Kilowog. Bolovax Vik was ultimately destroyed, but Kilowog managed to save the souls of six million Bolovaxians by housing their essence inside of his ring. Sector 1014 Sector 1014 contained the planet H'lven. It's Green Lantern protector was Ch'p. Upon Ch'p's demise, B'dg became the Green Lantern of this sector. Doctor Ub'x invaded Sector 1014 with the Crabster Army. Sector 1287 Sector 1287 contained the planet Colu. The native race of this world were the Coluans, who developed computerized agents to govern the day-to-day operations of their world. These systems ultimately evolved into a corrupt entity known as the Computer Tyrants of Colu. Sector 1417 Sector 1417 contained the planet Korugar. Notable Green Lantern protectors in this sector include Thaal Sinestro, Katma Tui, Iolande, and Soranik Natu. Sector 1760 Sector 1760 contained the planet Daxam. Notable residents of this planet include Lar Gand, also known as Mon-El of the Legion of Super-Heroes. Daxam was one of many worlds that suffered great devastation due to the machinations of Imperiex. Sector 2813 Sector 2813 contained the planets Krypton and Xudar. It's Green Lantern protector was Tomar-Re. Tomar-Re was succeeded by his son, Tomar-Tu. Sector 2814 Sector 2814 sees more activity than probably any other space sector. It contains the planet Earth and has had numerous Green Lantern protectors over the years including Abin Sur, Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Guy Gardner, and Kyle Rayner. For a time, a small contingent of the Green Lantern Corps headquartered themselves on Earth. The planet Ungara is also located in Sector 2814. Sector 3500 Sector 3500 includes the Talok star system, which has at least eight worlds, three of which are habitable. The planet Talok III was home to the Talokite race, which included escaped prisoner, Mikaal Tomas. Category:Articles